1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an image forming apparatus equipped with a development tray movably installed on a body and provided with a development unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an image forming apparatus forms an image on a printing medium. Examples of such an image forming apparatus include a printer, a copier, a facsimile machine, and a complex machine having functions of the one or more apparatuses.
An image forming apparatus includes a body provided, at one side thereof, with an opening, a plurality of developing units disposed in the body, each of the developing units capable of developing an electrostatic latent image into a visible image using a corresponding one of developing agents of different colors, an exposure device to scan light onto photosensitive bodies of the development units and thus to form an electrostatic latent image on the photosensitive body of each development unit, a transfer device to transfer the visible image developed using the corresponding developing agent to a printing medium, and a fusing device to fuse the developing agents of the visible image to the printing medium.
A type of image forming apparatus has a plurality of developing units installed in a developing tray movably installed in an opening formed at one side of a body, to easily and conveniently replace developing units whose developing agents have been consumed.